Invincible Vol 1 101
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 101 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = |Image = Invincible Vol 1 - 101.jpeg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = John Rauch | Quotation = He made a mistake, Okay? Yes--terrible things happened because of it! Yes--people died! You don't think that's going to be hard for him to live with?! You think that won't haunt waking moment of his life?! It's was a mistake. One I'm sure he'd take back if he could! You're going to turn against him when he's doing all he can to make things right?! | Speaker = Zandale Randolph |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Colourist1_1 = John Rauch |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sean Mackiewicz |Synopsis1Header = |Synopsis1 = On the Viltrumite Warship, Thragg reprimands Lucan, Anissa, and Kregg on their behavior he calls "unacceptable". He tells them of their mission to procreate with humans and he reminds the trio of what is at stake. Thragg tells them of why they were brought to him with Anissa refusing to mate with humans, Kregg risking exposing Viltrumite presence by helping in the affairs of Earth, and Lucan not procreating with more than one woman. Anissa defends her actions by stating that she never stating to produce offspring and she can only have one child at a time. Kregg states that he couldn’t sacrifice his mates as he loves them and believes that the goal is to produce offspring. Lucan says that his mate was cheated on and won’t procreate because she wouldn't approve. He tells Thragg that he cares about her a great deal, much to Thragg’s anger and digust. Thragg argues that they are only “cattle” to help Viltrumites reclaim their glory. Anissa agrees and Lucan explains that being with humans has made him affectionate, arguing that Thragg has remained on the warship and hasn't exposed himself to it. Kregg interrupts and says that it has change them, showing that human interaction has changed Lucan and him like it has Nolan. Thragg becomes angry and tells the trio to leave, stating that he will deal with Kregg later. After learning Eve is pregnant, Mark says that he will support whatever she does with it. Eve says that she won’t abort her child again and decides to keep it. Mark is happy but nervous. The duo head back to after Eve tells him to keep it between them. They see Nolan and Debbie kissing, much to his digust. Eve transmutates the furniture to fix the house after Nolan mentions it. In the clean up effort, Immortal arrives to the scene to help Rex and the Guardians of the Globe. Rex welcomes Immortal and says that Kaboomerang and Yeti have the area covered. He says that he can help Best Tiger and Pegasus. Immortal flies away and Mark and Eve arrive to help Rex, much to his confusion. Rex says that he should be dead or in prison for what he’s done. Rex sends his larger drone to fight Mark and questions why he had come back. He asks the rest of Guardians to fight Mark. Cecil teleports to the area and tells him to stop. An angry Rex asks why he’s letting him go as he and Mark go to the Pentagon. Zandale asks Rex to calm down, but Rex argues that he caused this whole thing. Zandale argues that he made mistake, but he’s trying to make up for it. He goes to comfort a distraught Eve. Mark and Cecil arrive at the Global Defense Agency headquarters under the Pentagon. Cecil says that he will get Rex to see the bigger picture. Mark reveal that Nolan is back on the planet again. He also tells him that Eve is pregnant on and Cecil says that he can help. Cecil shows Mark the corpse of Dinosaurus and tells Cecil that he marked his spine with his thumb. He did so that Cecil didn’t fake his death like he did Conquest, much to his surprise. Mark tells him that he had killed Conquest in the Viltrumite War. Back at Grayson House, Eve panics after Mark had Cecil call Sherry. Mark explains that she can be helpful in caring for the child. Eve argues that she was sent by same government that turned her into a weapon.. Sherry argues that she is independent contract for superhuman parents and was just recommended by Cecil. She also reveals that she helped Kate deliver her twins. She examines Eve’s fetus with her X-ray vision and sees that her fetus is fine. Sherry tells Eve that her powers burn many calories with her powers drawing upon the food she eats. She also reveals that her powers use the matter she transmutates and processes it in her digestion, causing her to use the bathroom a lot. Eve argues that she could be using the powers nowadays. Sherry, however, tells her that her powers could take away to essential nutrients from her child and tells her to stop using her powers immediately. Cecil goes to talk to Nolan and Debbie about him being on Earth. He tells them that he knows that he isn’t evil after he attempted to take over, but decided against it. Cecil gives him the punishment of exile, much to Debbie’s frustration. He tells Nolan that he cannot return to Earth because of his incident was very public. Cecil tells Debbie that she can live on Earth, but Nolan cannot, stating that he must live on the Guardians of the Globe moon base. He also asks Nolan to keep an eye on the Viltrumite warship across the moon. Cecil leaves and the duo hug each other, not knowing that Thragg is watching them from outside the base. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Villains: * * Locations: * * Vehicles: * }} References